svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Great Googly Moogly (2017)
Great Googly Moogly 2017 was held on November 30, 2017. The show was highlighted by The Shark defending the World Heavyweight Championship against J-Pac, The Kingpin, and Dynamite Derek in a Fata; 4-Way match, the King of the Ring Tournament, and Ben Unhinged putting the Intercontinental Championship on the line against Chance. __TOC__ Background Since reacquiring the World Heavyweight Championship, The Shark has been tearing through the competition like a school of minnows. All the while, Dynamite Derek has reassessed himself with the goal of one day getting back to the championship that he overcame so much adversity to obtain. With Great Googly Moogly coming up, Commissioner Barkley agreed that Dynamite Derek would be the perfect high-profile challenge for The Shark. This didn't set well with J-Pac, however. After a grueling Hell in a Cell match with Mankind, J-Pac claimed that everyone was sick of Dynamite receiving every opportunity that he rightly deserves. J-Pac would continue by stating that he put his life on the line by even stepping into the ring with a maniac like Mick Foley, and yet the only one who gets a spot on the poster is "company golden boy" Dynamite Derek. Fed up, J-Pac announced that if he wasn't going to be appreciated then he was going to leave SvR06 and not look back. In the meantime, The Kingpin has been in a state of mourning since the car-bombing that lead to the demise of his now-former partner Ricardo Diaz. It was Fisk's belief that Diaz would want nothing more than for him to continue the legacy of The Kings of Crime by winning the World Heavyweight Championship in his honor. At an untelevised event, Commissioner Barkley pitted Dynamite Derek and The Kingpin against each other, with the winner facing The Shark at Great Googly Moogly. However, the match was disrupted by a bitter J-Pac, who stormed the ring through the crowd and was eventually removed by security. Barkley was set to take immediate action, but when a powerful mystery investor threatened to pull out of SvR06 if he didn't meet J-Pac's demands, the commissioner reached an ultimatum. At Great Googly Moogly, the reigning World Heavyweight Champion The Shark will defend his title against Dynamite Derek, J-Pac, and The Kingpin in a Fatal 4-Way match. When The Shark's representative, Walter P. Wiley, was asked to comment he claimed that three opponents were the equivalent to a normal man's one. While the champion might not seem concerned, he will be pitted against three of the hungriest challengers that SvR06 has to offer. On a night where a new King will be crowned, will there be a new face to seize the throne of the World Heavyweight Champion? The King of Coke may have met his fiery demise, but another king will take another throne when the King of the Ring tournament returns at Great Googly Moogly. Eight hopefuls for the battle for the crown, including recent rivals Drew Thunder and The Red Head. Also included will be a rematch between Rob Van Dam and Muhammad Hassan, after their controversial match-up at In My Ass. Prior to the event, RVD had been partially blinded by Hassan's pepper spray. In a moment of vision-impairment and overzealous, Van Dam failed to notice that the contract that he signed was for him to defend his Hardcore Championship rather than challenge for Hassan's United States Title. Though the decision was reversed, RVD will have his opportunity, along with seven others, to compete for another title. Who will be next to claim the throne? After taking Ben Unhinged's beard, Chance went one step further at In My Ass when his bouncer Chris Masters snatched the Intercontinental Title from the reigning champion. Defeating Ben by countout in the process, Chance would declare himself the Intercontinental Champion, despite the title not officially changing hands. To celebrate the occasion, he flaunted his brand-new gold-plated grill. While Chance relished in his gold-lust, Ben sought to regain what was rightfully his. When the official champion informed his thieving rival that he was going to get his title back at any cost, Commissioner Barkley intervened before the situation could turn any uglier. The commissioner insisted that the title be returned to its rightful owner, but Chance informed him that he was unable to because the belt had been melted down and fastened to his teeth. Barkley would have a new championship belt created for Ben, but Chance lambasted him as a phony champion because the real gold was inside his mouth. Presented with a difficult situation, Commissioner Barkley placed these two bitter rivals in a rematch at Great Googly Moogly. Only this time, to ensure that there will be no hijinks, Chris Masters will be banned from ringside. Will Chance be able to put his money where his mouth is without the assistance of his bouncer or will Ben get his gold back the hard way? At In My Ass, Jerichomania ran into the difficult hurtle of Drew Thunder. Fortunately for him, he received assistance from an unlikely ally in the form of Ric Flair. Naturally, Jericho gave all the credit to his 16-inch pythons for leading him to victory. One person in particular that Y2J's posturing didn't sit well with was Big Show. The 7-footer suggested that by parading around like Hogan, the only thing Jericho was accomplishing was hurting his own legacy. But Jericho proclaimed that he never wanted to hear the name Hogan again, stating that he had already surpassed Hulkamania. This would lead Big Show to strike up a series of Hogan chants to annoy Jericho, sending him into a frenzy. When Y2J attempted to jump Big Show, he found himself being floored by a massive fist. In the weeks that followed, Jericho's identity crisis reached new heights, as his doctor informed everyone that he was suffering from amnesia due to Big Show's devastating punch. When Big Show eventually met Jericho in the ring to publicly apologize, Y2J's doctor suggested that an apology wasn't enough. That was when police officers headed to the ring and handcuffed the giant for assault. Before the officers could take Big Show away, the confused Jericho asked if he was really sorry. Big Show sincerely affirmed that he was, only for Jericho to drop the hazy act and tell Show that he was going to make him feel even sorrier. At that point, the officers and doctor unveiled their part in Jericho's ploy by joining him in attacking the restrained 500-pounder. However, with his inhuman strength, Big Show broke the cuffs and proceeded to tear Jericho's paid cronies limb-from-limb while Y2J made a run for it. The enraged Big Show went straight to the commissioner to demand a match with Chris Jericho, which was granted with little debate. At Great Googly Moogly, Jericho will have an angry giant to compete with. But it won't be the Pontiac Silverdome, and regardless of what he may believe, he is not Hulk Hogan. Considering what Big Show is capable of when he's not in a rage, it may be a good time for Jerichomania to start taking his own advice by saying his prayers. At In My Ass, Commissioner Barkley attempted to even the odds in the Cruiserweight Championship match by adding The Hurricane. However, once again, Rey Mysterio and Daivari threw a wrench into the TLC match by pinning both challengers simultaneously. As a result, the duo would declare themselves the co-holders of the Cruiserweight Title. This didn't mesh with Commissioner Barkley, who informed them that the referee's decision was to award the title to Rey Mysterio and only Rey Mysterio. However, he was going to allow the two to square off one-on-one with the title on the line at Great Googly Moogly. Mysterio didn't want to fight a man who he had come to call his friend, but admitted that he would do everything in his power to retain his title. Daivari promised to do the exact same, but was continuously reminded by Mysterio that he wasn't the official champion. Will things between these two finally reach a boiling point at Great Googly Moogly? After Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin were left stranded in Michigan, Ric Flair was left with no choice but to find two other opponents to challenge The Mullet Club for the World Tag Team Championship. As a result, the long-tenured champions saw their reign come to an end at the hands of Mark Jindrak and Batista. With one of the greatest of all time in their corner, this New Guard could remain atop SvR06 for a very long time. Once they had returned to the ring, Haas and Benjamin commenced an investigation to find out who cut the brakes to their car in the first place. They were shocked when they discovered through security footage that Ric Flair was the man responsible for tampering with their rental car. When they interrogated the man who brought them back to the main roster, Flair admitted that he knew the two of them wouldn't be able to defeat a team at the caliber of The Mullet Club and that they are only the World's Greatest Tag Team in name alone. When the duo attempted to get even with the Nature Boy, Jindrak and Batista ambushed them. As the three put the boots to Haas and Benjamin, Carlito and the recently-reinstated Chavo Guerrero stormed the ring to make the save. Despite their help, the World's Greatest Tag Team made it clear to El Muchachos that they weren't friends. With the tag team division in a volatile state, these three teams will square off in a three-way Tornado Tag match with the newly-won titles of The New Guard on the line. Will Flair's handpicked champions win the numbers game once again or will there be a changing of the guard? Results All it takes is one moment. One solitary instance of surprise can change everything. Whether it’s the rise of a new monarchy, or even the forging and demise of alliances. One moment can change everything, but on this night, it was The Shark that may have truly been exclaiming Great Googly Moogly. Opening the King of the Ring Tournament, Sheamus squared off with Nateflix. At In My Ass, it was revealed that Nateflix was actually Number 1-A in the ranks of SPOOK and that the true leader was Lita. She later revealed that she’d secretly been plotting to ruin Wrestler: Unstoppable ever since he allegedly introduced himself as Hugh Mungus. Whether or not he was trying to pick her up or if he was literally referring to his size is still up for debate. The tournament would quickly kick off in a big way, with Sheamus immediately Brogue Kicking Nateflix and pinning him once the bell had rung, punching his ticket to the next round. In the next opening round match-up, Hardcore Champion Rob Van Dam faced off against United States Champion Muhammad Hassan in a rematch from the month prior. Fortunately, RVD’s vision had begun to return to normal after the heinous attack at the hands of Hassan. However, though the odds were stacked more evenly, the United States Champion took advantage of a misstep by Van Dam’s educated feet to take one step closer to the crown. Despite calling themselves the co-Cruiserweight Champions, Rey Mysterio defended the title against his associate Daivari to definitively declare a true champion. While neither has been innocent of utilizing underhanded tactics, it became clear early on that Daivari had no issue in fighting especially dirty against his partner whenever he deliberately attacked Mysterio’s left knee on multiple occasions. Rather than showing any sympathy on the hobbling champion, Daivari instead hit Rey below the belt to win back the Cruiserweight gold. Resuming the King of the Ring Tournament, seasoned veteran Wing took on recent roster addition Rob Conway. The ever-arrogant Conway was successful in his demands that everyone keep their eyes on him, as he controlled the pace of the match in the early going. It wasn’t long, however, that his less-than-legal offense caught up with him and sent Wing flying into the next round of the tournament. In the fourth and final opening round contest, Drew Thunder squared off with the man who objectively claims to be The Red Head. In no time, the thunderstorm of offense landed both combatants on the outside of the ring. Right as the referee was about to reach his count of ten, Mr. Money in the Bank slipped back into the ring and left Drew Thunder on the outside to be counted out. With that, the next round was officially set. After their unprecedented victory over the trio known as The Mullet Club, Ric Flair’s New Guard have been ruling the tag team division like kings in their own right. As if ending the undefeated title reign of The Mullet Club wasn’t enough, Batista and Mark Jindrak defending their championships against both The World’s Greatest Tag Team and El Muchachos in a falls-count-anywhere Tornado Tag match. As the chaos spilled into all corners of the arena, Batista controlled the ring with spears and spinebusters for anyone who was unfortunate enough to find themselves in his line of sight. Eventually, it was Shelton Benjamin who found himself being planted through an announce desk by a Batista Bomb and covered to keep the World Tag Team Championship in the hands of The New Guard. In the first semi-final match of the King of the Ring Tournament, Muhammad Hassan found himself across the ring from the man he dethroned as United States Champion, Sheamus. As both opponents knew each other well, they made their best attempts and changing up their arsenal and focused more on grounding the other. In the closing moments of the grueling contest, Hassan managed to narrowly escape the vice of Sheamus’ Cloverleaf and managed to lock his rival in a Border Lock for the victory and a spot in the finals. After having paid goons do his dirty work to a handcuffed Big Show, Chris Jericho bragged about bringing the giant to his knees. This time, he promised that he would slam the giant for all of his little Jerichomaniacs. Unfortunately for the Canuckster, Big Show wanted nothing more than to get his giant hands around his throat. Throughout the match, every failed attempt at slamming Big Show was followed up by a nonchalant cheap shot, with Jericho claiming that he was merely saving his energy. As Big Show began to roll through Jericho like a freight train, “Macho Man” Randy Savage made an unexpected appearance at ringside to draw away the attention of the big man. Jericho took advantage of the opportunity and pinned Big Show following his newly-adopted leg drop. Much like the moment he shared with Ric Flair at In My Ass, Jericho once again seemed oblivious as to why Macho Man would assist him. As the tournament rolled on, Wing prepared to square off with The Red Head. However, Drew Thunder quickly made his presence felt and brawled into the backstage area with the man who defeated him in the previous round. As Scott Hall and Scott Steiner watched the chaotic scene ensue, they were joined by Big Show. The 500-pounder quickly began to take his frustration out on the other two members of The Mullet Club by thrashing them throughout the backstage area. After one of the most intense rivalries of the year, Ben Unhinged came to the ring with the Intercontinental Championship belt around his waist to settle the score with his opponent. Chance joined him in the ring, the stolen title melted down and fastened securely to his teeth. Noteworthy as well was the fact that Chance was riding solo, as his personal bouncer Chris Masters had been banned from ringside. The two competed in a technically-sound battle, unquestionably doing justice to the prize hanging in the balance. Of course, as has become routine, there was an ace up the mink sleeve of Chance. The tandem of Goldust and Diamondust, evidently bought out by the former champion, provided an efficient enough distraction that Chance was able to defeat Ben and claim the title. With Chance now in possession of the Intercontinental Championship, the grill that was the original title, and The Dust Busters, it’s clear that his lust for gold knows no bounds. With that, it was time to finally crown a King of the Ring. Wing and Hassan both did everything in their power to fight through the wounds of their previous battles, but it was The Watcher who proved to be the more aggressive of the two. The match reached its turning point when a collision with the referee left him out of commission, allowing the United States Champion the opportunity to introduce a steel chair into the match. Hassan would then subsequently introduce the chair to the head of Wing, repeatedly bashing and bloodying his opponent before disposing of the evidence and becoming the 2017 King of the Ring. As Hassan left with his hands raised, Wing slowly recovered in the ring. In what could only be described as a moment of temporary insanity, The Watcher proceeded to smear the drizzling crimson in the image of a grin while laughing manically. To close out the first-ever Great Googly Moogly, four of SvR06’s best entered the ring to compete for the grandest prize. While tensions have been high between J-Pac and management, they’ve been equally high with fellow challenger Dynamite Derek. On the other hand, The Kingpin entered the contest by honoring the deceased Ricardo Diaz in an attire fit for mourning. The first man eliminated from the bout was J-Pac, succumbing to the devastating effects of the DKO. However, it wasn’t long before Dynamite Derek was overcome by two of the world’s largest competitors. With that, it came down to the monstrous Shark and the imposing Kingpin in a gargantuan showdown that would put Godzilla and King Kong to shame. As the two forces collided, The Shark prepared to drop a bomb on the chest of the prone Fisk. Just then, darkness flooded the arena and the conclusion of the match was obscured to the naked eye. When the lights returned, The Shark looked around in bewilderment but soon remembered his purpose and went for the pin. That was when he realized that it was no longer The Kingpin that laid before him. The figure sat up like a flash before his eyes and proceeded to deliver one of the largest Tombstone Piledrivers ever witnessed. The Undertaker stood over the fallen sea-beast, locking eyes with the World Heavyweight Championship before symbolically rolling them back.